


The Road to The Eternal Library

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Destiny is calling and Varian is being dragged along, F/M, V&7K AU, Varian Angst (Disney), off an an adventure!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Corona's Royal Engineer, Varian, starts having the same weird reoccurring dream, he knows it's time for him to follow in Rapunzel's footsteps and set off on an adventure!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney  
> Varian and the Seven Kingdoms concept (c) Kait Ritter
> 
> ((A/N: I know, I have a lot of WIPs, but I've already had to change the name of this fic once so I'm getting this out to be read before I have to change the name again.))

Varian Ruddiger of Old Corona had been having strange dreams.  
  


They first started half a year from when he turned seventeen, when Varian would head to bed after a long day of work as Royal Engineer – a job that he was happy to have, even if it came with the added...er, _issue_ of having to see the former King and the Royal Advisor nearly every day. But, he enjoyed his work, and was happy working for Rapunzel to bring the wonders of alchemy to the Kingdom of Corona, to be recognized for his work – and not, well, other uncomfortable things he'd rather forget doing.  
  
But the dreams came out of nowhere and left him feeling confused and scratching his head and poring over maps as he tried to figure out its meaning.  
  
The dream always went the same way:  
  
Varian would be walking somewhere. He didn't know where, but he was walking. He would always find himself at the Walls of Corona, looking out at the horizon with the wind blowing through his hair and clothes.  
  
And then a voice, familiar but...strange. He knew it, but couldn't remember who it belonged to. A voice on the wind that blew through his clothes, whispering his name. Then the wind was lifting him up and he was high above Corona, looking down at the world like he was looking at a map. He watched the world ahead of him pass several days in quick succession, with a certain point glowing one at a time as time passed by.  
  
Bayangor.  
  
Koto.  
  
Galcrest.  
  
Pittsford.  
  
The Dark Kingdom.  
  
Ingvarr.  
  
Corona.  
  
Then they all glowed at once and he felt arms around him as a familiar tune filled his head.  
  
“I've waited so long...” He heard, and then the dream ended and he woke up.  
  
And it had been repeating nearly every night for _six months_. On the one hand, it was better than nightmares. On the _other_ hand, he had already marked down each of those points on the world map and had _no_ idea what he was supposed to DO with them.   
  
When it came to interpreting dreams, his options were limited. He could go to Xavier and be told a long legend about dreams or a famous dreamer or something, or he could go to someone else that had had weird dreams – apparently. He still didn't understand _his_ part in her weird dreams, but...whatever.  
  
With that in mind, he gathered up his map and left his room in the castle, heading for Rapunzel's and Eugene's room. You'd expect them to take the Royal Bedroom, being Queen and Prince Consort now, but Rapunzel apparently wanted to stay in the room with all her paintings.  
  
With all her wonderful reminders of...everything that happened since he met her. Fun times. Honestly, he didn't like coming to this room most days, and usually only came if he was invited. But, today, he needed her expertise on...weird dreams.  
  
He stopped at the door and knocked, hoping he wasn't disturbing anything. “Rapunzel? Are you in here?”  
  
“Oh! Varian? Come on in, my hands are a bit full!” He heard her saying, and he opened the door and stepped inside. “Welcome!” She said from up above him.  
  
He'd helped her build a pulley to help her get onto the rafters after she'd lamented the loss of her long hair to get her up where she could paint and now she was up on the rafters doing just that. He walked over and looked up at her. “I need some advice.” He revealed.  
  
“Ah, alright!” She did a final stroke and then used the pulley to lower herself. “I've got time!” She assured him once she was down. She walked over to put her painting supplies away. “What do you need advice with? Is it a girl?” She asked teasingly.  
  
“It's...a dream.” He admitted.  
  
She gasped, turning to him. “A _dream_? Oh, I LOVE talking about dreams! Tell me everything!” She grabbed his hand and pulled her over to sit on the edge of the bed with her.  
  
He sighed, looking towards the window. “Well...it's always the same. I'm walking in the woods, and I find myself at the Wall of Corona. Then there's a strange wind whispering my name before it lifts me up and I can see the whole world from above. Then the wind whispers my name again and I see time start to pass rapidly before my eyes, with glowing lights popping up at specific points one by one.” He unrolled the map to show her. “Then they all just...glow at once and I hear a voice sing they've been waiting for me, and then I wake up. Oh, I also hear a song my mom used to sing as a lullaby, which is...weird, right?”  
  
“Hm...” Rapunzel looked thoughtful. “Well, one thing I have learned the past few years is that dreams are _never_ just dreams.” She took Varian's hands in hers. “I think that this dream is telling you to go out and find your Destiny. I don't know what's waiting for you, but the dream is telling you where to go.”  
  
Varian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “But...what if I don't _want_ to go?”  
  
Rapunzel pursed her lips. “Varian...” She stood up and walked over to open the window and Varian followed her out onto the balcony. “Do you remember when this land was littered with horrible, black rocks?”  
  
“How could I _forget_?” He said grimly.  
  
“The only _reason_ it got so bad was because I was _fighting my Destiny_. Destiny has a way of happening, whether you want it or not. And something _will_ happen to force you to go, sooner or later. So, instead of waiting for that to happen, why not go out and _find_ it?” She turned to him with a smile. “Of course, your Royal Engineer job will be waiting for you when you get back, and we'll all be eagerly waiting for news on what you saw and did out there!”  
  
Varian sighed. “Can I...wait until I'm eighteen, at least?” He asked awkwardly. “I turn eighteen in a week...”  
  
She gasped dramatically. “You DO!? Varian, _why_ have you never _told_ me about your _birthday_?! We could've celebrated _last year_! Oh my gosh, I have a party to plan!” She hugged him and ran from the room, throwing open the door and running out in excitement.  
  
Varian watched her go, then turned back towards Old Corona. “...Because it's the day I learned my mother died.” He said quietly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself, singing softly to himself. “ _The wind feels so cold, but I have to be bold. Got to face what I cannot yet see. If this task is now mine, then I'll take it - that's fine. After all, destiny is calling me._ ”  
  
He left the balcony, looking up at the paintings all over Rapunzel's wall detailing her own adventure. “ _So, it's time to stand up, I can't keep myself down. Who knows what kind of things I will see?_ ” He clutched at his vest. “ _Yes, I'm so filled with fright, but I know I've got might. So, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready..._ ” He headed for the door. “ _Ready as I'll ever be._ ”  
  
He headed out of the room. “ _I've done so much wrong, and the road looks so long, but I cannot just ignore this call. So, I'll set down my tools, and I'll follow the rules, so that Corona will not again fall._ ”  
  
He stopped at a window, looking towards the Wall of Corona in the far distance. “ _So, it's time to strike out, it's no good to fuss and shout - even though I never wanted to leave._ ” He unrolled the map in his hands. “ _Yes, I'll follow my dream, I'll follow destiny's scheme! 'Cause I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready...ready as I'll ever be._ ”  
  
He walked on and headed into his lab, looking around at what he'd be leaving behind. “ _I really don't want to do this._ ” He knelt down and stroked Ruddiger's fur as he purred at his feet. “ _But, I've no choice, I guess I will see what happens to me_.”  
  
He stood up and walked out to the courtyard, Ruddiger at his heels. “ _Now, it's time to pack up. Time to wipe away this frown; even if leaving is painful to me. Yes, my road has begun, say goodbye to everyone. Now, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready..._ ”  
  
He stepped outside and looked out at the city from the balcony, then walked over and gripped the railing. “ _Ready as I'll...ever be._ ” He sighed and hung his head before shaking it and heading down the road towards Old Corona.  
  
–  
  
“I can't believe that kid is already almost eighteen. Like, when did _that_ happen?” Eugene asked as he watched Rapunzel plan out a menu for Varian's birthday party.  
  
“ _I_ can't believe he didn't tell us it was coming up! He _knows_ how much I love birthdays!” She pouted.  
  
“Uhm...” Her Lady-in-Waiting, Faith, shifted a bit awkwardly. “He doesn't...really _celebrate_ it, he said.”  
  
“How come?” Rapunzel asked. “ _Everyone_ should celebrate the day they were born!”  
  
“Well...because it was on his fourth birthday that they were told what happened to his mother.” Faith explained.  
  
“Oh, right, what _did_ happen to her?” Eugene asked. “He's never mentioned a mother.”  
  
“She disappeared, and the only person who was with her at the time reported her...well...dead.” Faith revealed sadly.  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “Oh, _no wonder_! Oh, that's _terrible_! But, we _can't_ just let him turn eighteen without _some_ kind of celebration!”  
  
“How did you find out his birthday, anyway?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Oh, well...” Rapunzel finished writing down her menu plan and they left the kitchen together. “Varian told me he's been having some...dreams. Like, not the 'I've got a dream' type, but the...you remember when I used to have dreams about the black rocks?”  
  
“And Varian? Yeah, heh, thoooose were weird.” Eugene nodded.  
  
“Yeah, well, he's been having weird destiny dreams, he said, and so I told him that he needs to go out and find his destiny, and he mentioned how he wanted to wait a week, until he turned eighteen. And that's why I'm planning him a party!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“Well, if he's okay with it.” Eugene shrugged. “Just tell me what you need me to do.”  
  
“We need to round up _all_ of Varian's friends and let them know about the party!” Rapunzel said excitedly. “So...who is Varian friends with?”  
  
Eugene blinked. “Uh....Faith?” He looked at her.  
  
“Aside from myself and you two, there's Mr. Strongbow, Kiera, Catalina, Mr. Xavier, and...uhm...I think that's it. Anyone else left Corona after the blizzard three years ago.” Faith replied. “Oh, he's pretty close with the former Queen, too.”  
  
“That's...not a big gathering.” Rapunzel frowned.  
  
“Well, obviously his dad is coming, and we can call the Brotherhood, they can take a balloon here to make it in time.” Eugene suggested.  
  
“Right!” Rapunzel nodded. “I just...thought he'd have more friends.”  
  
“Well, there's Mr. Andrew.” Faith said quietly.  
  
“We're not inviting the Saporians.” Eugene said with a stiff smile.  
  
“Well, I'm sure we can get more people to agree to come. Let's go!” Rapunzel took Eugene's hand and pulled him along, Faith following behind and lifting up her skirt so she didn't trip.  
  
–  
  
“'Destiny'...huh.” Quirin said softly. “But, son, you don't even know what you'll be doing.”  
  
“Neither did Rapunzel, but _she_ still went.” Varian sighed. “She said it herself, destiny has a way of getting what it wants. If I _don't_ go, I dunno, _a plague of locusts_ might attack or something.”  
  
Quirin sighed and opened the map, his eyes widening a bit. “These are all the places you'll be going?”  
  
“Well, there might be some side-trips, but these are where the lights were.” Varian shrugged.  
  
Quirin set down the map, got up from the table and went down the hall. Varian frowned and got up to follow him and gasped as he saw him entering the room where all of his mother's things were hidden away. “D-Dad?”  
  
He came out with a worn backpack and sighed. “I think...I know what you're supposed to do.” He said, handing the backpack to him.  
  
Varian accepted the backpack and walked over to set it on the table and open it up. Ruddiger hopped onto the table curiously and gave it a sniff before looking at him. Inside was an old, worn-out map with little notes on it, an old water flask, some vials and bottles of alchemy and... “A book?” He picked it up and looked at it, gasping as a picture fell out from it when he did. He picked up the picture and saw a picture of three people, two women and a younger man.  
  
His eyes widened as recognition set in. The woman on the right, with red hair and freckles and eyes bright and blue....was _his mother._ And the other one...  
  
 _It was the night of his fourth birthday. They had heard his mother would be home today, so they had been waiting up for her. When a knock came at the door, he was the first to get up, to run to eagerly open it. His father was right behind him.  
  
On the other side was a woman with silver hair and sharp features. She had a bandage on her right cheek and a large, travel backpack in her arms. She silently held it out, her expression unreadable.  
  
“Mommy?” Varian looked out, trying to see any sign of her, as his father accepted the backpack.   
  
“What happened?” He asked grimly.  
  
“I'm so sorry.” She said, her voice cold and grating to Varian's young ears. “She...she didn't make it back.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” His father had demanded.  
  
“It means she's dead.” The woman said firmly. “I was unable to retrieve her body, only the backpack she set down before she...” She brought a hand to her mouth and looked away.  
  
“M-Mommy?” Varian's eyes were wide with confusion. “Daddy, where's mommy?”  
  
Something in his father snapped in that moment. “Get out.” He growled, and the silver-haired woman looked up, startled. “Get out and never show your face here again. Never approach my son again or I will use all my training to __**cut you down**_ _.”  
  
“Quirin--” She started, but he slammed his arm against the door, his fist clenched. The young man standing behind her gently took her arm and they left.  
  
“Daddy?” Varian asked again, still confused. “Where's mommy?”  
  
Quirin closed the door and locked it, then walked past him without a word. Varian followed him and saw him starting to pack away his mother's things. “Daddy?”  
  
Quirin paused in his work and sighed. “...Varian...your mother's...not coming home anymore. She's gone.”  
  
“Gone?” He frowned.  
  
“Varian, do you remember what I've told you about how some people reach the point that their body can't carry them anymore, so their soul leaves it and goes to another realm? Well...your mother's body couldn't carry her anymore.” He turned to him. “She's dead.”  
  
Varian's brow furrowed. “But...but, there's no body. What if--”  
  
“Enough, Varian.” Quirin said firmly.  
  
“But, dad, if there's no body, maybe she's still--”  
  
“I said ENOUGH!” He snapped, and Varian flinched and then started to cry before he turned and ran to his room.  
  
His father didn't follow and when Varian came back down, his mother's belongings were all packed up and locked away, the family portrait hidden away in the master bedroom Varian was told to stay out of.  
  
“Don't talk about your mother anymore.” He told him firmly. “She's gone.”  
  
Varian hung his head silently. “...Yes, sir.”  
  
_“Varian?” His father prompted, drawing him back to the present.  
  
“Dad...who is this woman?” He showed him the picture.  
  
Quirin sighed. “That is Donella, your mother's old research partner and friend. She took her away on some...alchemical venture and then came back without her.” He set Varian's map next to the older one and Varian gasped as he realized all the marked points matched the ones on his. “I believe your...'destiny' is to retrace her steps.”  
  
Varian looked back at the book and opened it, his eyes watering a bit as he recognized his mother's handwriting from her old notes in the lab.  
  
“'Day 1, I can't believe I'm finally setting out on this journey. I'll miss Quirin and Varian so much, but this has been my dream since I was a little girl and there's no way I can pass this up. Besides, Quirin is a great man, and he'll have Arianna to help him if it comes to it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping care for my son. The Eternal Library is waiting and Donella, Cyrus and I are ready to strike out and find our destiny. Whatever is waiting for us, I'm as ready as I will ever be'...oh, mom.” He brought a hand to his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks. “It's been...so long...” He held the journal to his chest, sobbing now. His father came over and gently wrapped his arms around his trembling son.  
  
“This...this makes everything about my dream make sense.” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Why I've been hearing her lullaby. It's _her_ voice I've been hearing. Dad, she must still be alive out there and needs my help to get home!” He looked up at him. “I _have_ to go to the Eternal Library!”  
  
Quirin nodded grimly, then held him closer to him. “You're almost eighteen...I tried to hide this from you until you were an adult, maybe much older, but it seems your mother may have other plans.” He chuckled sadly and cupped Varian's cheek. “Go find her, my boy. Go find her and bring her home.”  
  
Varian nodded with a wide smile. “I will! I'll pack up whatever I need and set out in a couple weeks.” He glanced away. “Rapunzel...wants to throw me an eighteenth birthday party. I told her I was turning eighteen soon, and she wants to throw a party so...yeah.”  
  
“I'm sure your mother won't mind you waiting a little longer.” He chuckled softly. “Besides, it gives me lots of time to make sure you have what you need for the journey.”  
  
“In the meantime, I'm going to ask Xavier if he knows anything about the Eternal Library.” Varian said as he took off his own backpack and put the journal and maps inside of it. “I mean, mom learned about it from _somewhere_ , and I'm guessing it was some legend.”  
  
Quirin nodded. “I will see you later, then.”  
  
Varian nodded and held out an arm so Ruddiger could climb up onto his shoulders. “Hey, uhm...dad? Can you...leave the door unlocked?”  
  
Quirin sighed and nodded. “Alright. I won't lock her up again.”  
  
Varian hugged him tightly and then headed for the door, carrying his mother's journal in his bag.  
  
Quirin walked to the door and watched him go, sighing. “Narrowly avoid one destiny only to get called by another...” He muttered, shaking his head and walking off to start preparing for Varian's travels.


	2. The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little more of an idea of what he's doing, Varian goes to Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

With his mother's journal as his guide, he didn't feel so afraid anymore. He headed back to Corona Capital with Ruddiger curled around his shoulders, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Whatever this “Eternal Library” was, he just _knew_ he'd find his mother there! Or, at least, some clue on what happened to her.   
  
He arrived in Corona Capital and headed straight for Xavier's, pausing when he heard voices inside.  
  
“So, will you be there?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Yes, yes.” Xavier chuckled. “I would not want to miss such a momentous occasion.”  
  
“Great! See you then!” Rapunzel opened the door and gasped. “Oh! Varian!” She grinned. “You seem in lighter spirits now!”  
  
“I found out what I'm going to be doing.” Varian smiled. “I'm following my mother's footsteps to the Eternal Library!”  
  
“The Eternal Library?” Xavier stepped into view with a warm smile. “My, I haven't heard that name uttered in over a decade.”  
  
“I was hoping you would know more about it.” Varian admitted.  
  
“ _The Legend of the Eternal Library_...yes, I know of it.” Xavier assured him. “Come on in and I'll get you some tea so we can drink while we talk.” He walked back inside.  
  
“Tell me everything later, okay?” Rapunzel hugged Varian and then ran off.  
  
Varian watched her go, shrugged, then walked in to join Xavier.  
  
“If I may ask, what makes you so certain of your path?” Xavier asked, gesturing Varian over to a table.  
  
Varian walked over and took off his backpack, setting it down before he took out the maps and journal. “I've been having this strange dream.” He admitted. “I think my mother is in it, but I can't see her. I'm walking to the Wall of Corona and, when I get there, I'm being lifted into the air by a wind whispering my name. It lifts me up high enough I can see the whole world, and then time starts to pass. Then lights pop up in different areas, which I marked on this map.” He opened up his map and Xavier came over to look at it with interest. “When I showed it to dad, he brought out mom's old travel journal and her old map.” He unrolled the worn-out map and adjusted the journal on the table. “It's the same.”  
  
“Yes...so it seems.” Xavier said, looking them over and picking up the book gently. “ _The Legend of the Eternal Library_ is a legend about one of Lord Demanitus' greatest creations, the Eternal Library. Long ago, after defeating Zhan Tiri and his minions--”  
  
“Her.” Varian corrected. “Zhan Tiri was a woman.”  
  
Xavier chuckled. “Yes, yes. After defeating Zhan Tiri and sealing away her Disciples, Demanitus decided that the knowledge he had gained was far too dangerous to be in the hands of the public, and so sealed it away so only the worthy, only the ones who would solve all seven of his Trials, collect the totems and activate the portal would be allowed to access all of his collected knowledge.”  
  
“What _is_ with that guy and _portals_?” Varian asked, raising an eyebrow. Xavier laughed. “Okay, so does it say anything about where I can _find_ the Trials?”  
  
“No, I believe your mother and Donella researched that part on their own. It will probably be in her journal.” He smiled and handed back the journal. “I wish you luck in your quest, however. I am sure it will be one for the legends.”  
  
Varian nodded, putting everything away. “So...you heard about the party, huh?”  
  
Xavier nodded. “I was under the impression you were alright with it, but if you are not...”  
  
“No, uhm...it's okay. It's been...you know, fourteen years. May as well go out with a bang, right?” Varian shrugged. “Thanks for taking the time to talk to me.”  
  
“Any time you like, my door is open.” Xavier assured him.  
  
Varian nodded. “I think...I better get going and catch Rapunzel if I want _any_ say in my party.” Varian chuckled and pulled his backpack onto his back.  
  
“I will see you then.” Xavier nodded.  
  
Varian waved as he headed out, going back to the castle. He had been so distracted by his weird dream that he hadn't done any work today and he had to not only make sure that everything was done before he left but also train someone to take care of everything in his absence. Who would be good for it, though? His father was already his lab partner, but he was also the Mayor of Old Corona, he had his own duties to perform.  
  
“Hey, dork.”  
  
He stopped and looked to the side. “Hey, Kiera.” He greeted with a grin.  
  
“I hear you're turning eighteen _and_ taking off on some big trip soon.” She uncrossed her arms and walked over to him, punching his arm lightly. “Did you plan to leave without telling us you were growing up?”  
  
Varian shrugged. “I mean, if anyone asked I'd say my age, but I haven't celebrated my birthday in fourteen years.”  
  
“Long time.” She nodded. “But, it's not so weird. I mean, I don't even know if my birthday is actually my birthday!”  
  
“Or if you're secretly a princess from some fallen Kingdom or not.” Varian said teasingly.  
  
She laughed. “Yeah, _that_ would kinda suck. I am _not_ a Princess type.”  
  
Varian nodded. “No, you certainly aren't.” He chuckled.  
  
She shoved him and he laughed before shoving her back. “Hey!”  
  
“You started it!” He grinned.  
  
“You're almost eighteen, you can't shove back!” She shoved him again.  
  
“I'm still seventeen for another week!” He shoved her again and she shoved back, knocking them both to the ground laughing as Ruddiger jumped off his neck and chittered in protest.  
  
She sat up on his chest and sighed. “Do you gotta go alone, though?”  
  
“It's gonna be a lot of 'boring nerd stuff', K.” He sat up a bit and she fell onto his lap. “Trust me, you'll enjoy hearing about it _after_ the fact more than living it.”  
  
She grinned. “Okay, but you _better_ tell me _everything_ that happens.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I'll miss ya, V.”  
  
“Miss you too, brat.” He poked her nose and she wriggled it. “You _and_ your sister. Where _is_ she, anyway? I rarely see you apart.”  
  
“She's helping with deciding the decorations for your party.” She shrugged. “I thought I'd go find you and see what's going on.”  
  
“Well...” he nudged her off and offered her a hand up, “my dad gave me my mother's old journal. I found out what I'm going to be doing and...it's a long trip.”  
  
“Are you taking a balloon?” She asked as she took his hand and stood up.  
  
“Mmm, I _could_ , but what's the fun in _that_?” He grinned. “I'd miss a _lot_ of experiences if I just take a balloon everywhere.”  
  
“I guess so. It just would make the trip quicker.” She shrugged.  
  
“You _are_ gonna miss me.” He grinned. “Don't worry, I'll keep in contact.”  
  
“Promise?!” She looked at him with wide, intense eyes.  
  
His expression softened and he nodded. “Promise.”  
  
He didn't normally make promises, having been too burnt by them...but, he felt he could keep this one. After all, something as simple as keeping in contact wasn't so hard. He just needed to get a messenger bird.  
  
Too bad Cassandra took Owl.  
  
She smiled and hugged him. “Soooo, where _are_ you going?” She stepped back and put her hands on her hips.  
  
He grinned and took off his backpack, pulling out the map. “These places.”  
  
She looked at the map. “What's with these numbers?”  
  
“That's the order they lit up in my dream, the order I have to go to them, I think. So, my first stop will Bayangor.” He nodded.  
  
“I hear they have awesome fireworks there.” She grinned.  
  
“Never been, but I admit I am excited. I've met the Princesses of Bayangor at a party recently, but we didn't talk much beyond Rapunzel introducing me as the Royal Engineer.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Aww, are you gonna go talk to all the princesses?” She nudged him playfully. “You charmer.”  
  
“Well, I don't know about _all_ of them.” He glanced away, blushing. “But, see, I'll be going to Bayangor, then Koto, Galcrest, Pittsford, and then I'll be dropping into the Dark Kingdom to say hi before I head for Ingvarr and then finally I'm coming back to Corona.” He moved his finger along the map as he spoke.  
  
She giggled. “Why, though?”  
  
“To do nerdy alchemy trials to get totems.” He explained with a grin and she giggled. “Sounds boring, right?”  
  
“Oh, but _you're_ super excited.” She grinned at him.  
  
“You _bet_ I am.” He pulled ou his mother's journal. “I'm following my mother's footsteps, I'm finally going to find out what happened to her fourteen years ago. And maybe...maybe I can bring her home.” He held the journal close to his chest.  
  
She nodded. “I hope you find her. I never found out what happened to my parents, but I've come to terms with the fact I probably never will. You? Well, I think you've been _needing_ a mom.” She grinned.  
  
Varian sighed. “Yeah...having her around might've...saved me a lot of heartbreak.” He nodded and put the journal and map back into his bag.  
  
“Well, try not to focus too much on it. You've got packing and a party to prepare for!” She grinned. “Rapunzel is determined to make up for all the birthdays she didn't know you weren't celebrating.”  
  
Varian chuckled. “Well, hey, as long as no one comes in to crash it, I'm good.”  
  
Kiera giggled. “You know what? She didn't even eat the cake!”  
  
Varian gasped. “No!”  
  
“Yeah! She cut off the tower piece and didn't even eat it! She just poked at it and then tossed it away! Lance ate it.” She grinned.  
  
“Well, as long as _someone_ did!” He nodded firmly, and then they laughed before they started back towards the castle.  
  
–  
  
While Kiera joined the party-planning, Varian went to his lab to start working again. On the way, he paused and looked at the prison thoughtfully, then sighed. “...Oh, what the hell.” He muttered. “Who else visits them?” He walked over to the prison and nodded to the guard, who opened the door and let him through before walking in with him.  
  
They walked together to the door to High-Security and the guard halted. “...You know, of course, the rules?” He asked cautiously.  
  
Varian took off his backpack and handed it over. “I know, no alchemy unless I'm working down there.”  
  
The guard nodded, accepted the bag and opened the door to let him in. Varian nodded and walked inside, the door closing behind him as he walked down into the dark, cold, and gloomy High-Security section.  
  
“Well, well, well. Look who's here to visit again.” The lone guard said with a sly smile.  
  
“Lucas.” Varian nodded in greeting, then walked over to stand in front of the only occupied cell. “...Andrew.”  
  
“Varian.” He greeted calmly.  
  
“...” He pursed his lips and there was a tense silence between them. The others stayed silent, but close to their leader as if Varian intended him harm. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Andrew...I'm going away.”  
  
“Away?” Andrew asked.  
  
“I have to go on a quest. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but...” He closed his eyes. “Next week, I turn eighteen.”  
  
“Already?” Lucas whistled. “Time flies, little bird.”  
  
Varian ignored him. “I'm going to find the Eternal Library. I've been having dreams, and I think my mother is sending them to me. So, I won't be able to visit you for a while.”  
  
Andrew chuckled a bit. “Well, hey, if you see Cassandra out there, tell her I say 'hi'.”  
  
“Sure, with my _fist_.” Varian said flatly, and Andrew laughed. “...Faith...will keep bringing you food, as she's been doing. She's the only one I trust to not poison you.”  
  
“She's a sweet girl.” Lucas cooed.  
  
Varian shot him a glare. “Leave her alone.”  
  
“You know I don't touch girls, Varian.” Lucas raised an eyebrow. “But, hey, eighteen! Big year, isn't it?” He walked over and hooked an arm around Varian's neck. “Don't you agree, little prince?”  
  
Andrew growled. “Get your hands off him.”  
  
“I can defend myself.” Varian brushed Lucas' arm off his shoulders. “Deal or no Deal, I don't want you touching me.”  
  
Lucas smirked and stepped back. “So cold, little bird.”  
  
“You have no power over me.” Varian said, not even turning to him. “I suspect, once I'm gone, this guy is going to leave, too. And then you'll break out. What will you do then?”  
  
“You're asking for the whole book there, buddy.” Andrew chuckled. “Don't you want to be surprised?”  
  
“I don't much care for surprises anymore.” Varian glanced away.  
  
“Then why go on this quest? You don't know what you'll face.” Andrew reminded him.  
  
“...Because I have to. Because destiny has a way of getting what it wants.” Varian looked to the side. “Besides...if I can see my mom again...it'll be worth it.” He clutched at a necklace hidden under his button-down shirt.  
  
Andrew nodded. “Well...” he chuckled, “you'll just have to wait to find out what happens once you're gone. Maybe he won't leave at all.”  
  
Varian looked at Lucas. “...No, I'm pretty sure the only reason he's in Corona is because of me.”  
  
Lucas laughed. “Where else would I _go_?”  
  
“To hell?” Varian shrugged and then turned to go. “I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving in two weeks.”  
  
“Well, congratulations on turning eighteen, Varian.” Andrew said with a small smile. “You're finally an adult. Think you'll properly grow facial hair, or will you still have to draw it on?”  
  
Varian blushed. “I-I'm not gonna...draw it on.” He walked away. “I'll see you again sometime, provided you don't get yourselves killed.”  
  
“Same to you.” Andrew called after him.  
  
“Good luck!” Lucas grinned.  
  
Varian sighed, then stopped and walked over to Andrew. “What about the rule? If you get out, will you come after me, try to kill me?”  
  
Andrew slowly got up and walked over to the bars, reaching out a hand. Varian tensed a bit, but all Andrew did was cup his cheek.  
  
“If I _really_ wanted you dead...” he said calmly, “Juniper would've broken us out a _long_ time ago. But, you're right. Once you go, we're getting out of here. I understand why you left us in here – you can't even tell them that you still wear our emblem, or that you _ever_ did. You're _afraid_ of them, more than you are of us. And once you go....well, we're _gone_.” He ruffled his hair affectionately. “Maybe we'll see you on the road. Or maybe you'll come back to find Corona in ashes. Don't know yet.”  
  
“I don't know if you're joking or not and I'm afraid to ask.” Varian stepped back. “I'll be keeping in contact, so if I hear you attacked Corona, I'm coming back to stop you.”  
  
“Heh, you're welcome to try.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Right. I'll drop in on you again before I actually leave.” Varian sighed and then turned and walked off back towards the main prison. “...Bye.” He said before he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
“...Bye.” Andrew said softly.  
  
–  
  
With that out of the way, Varian returned to his work. “I still need to train someone to take my place here...” He murmured. “Can I do that in two weeks? Is there anyone smart enough? Even _dad_ has trouble keeping up with me. Maybe Xavier, but he has his _own_ work...”  
  
Ruddiger chattered and Varian laughed. “No, silly, you're going _with_ me! I mean, unless you don't want t—okay, okay!” He laughed as Ruddiger nuzzled him and purred. “I'm glad you're coming along, bud.”  
  
He sighed, looking around his lab. “I guess I should talk to Rapunzel about it, huh?”  
  
He cleaned up his workstation and headed out again. “Let's see...if she's preparing for a party, she would be in either the throne room or the kit--”  
  
“I heard that you're leaving soon.”  
  
He tensed, sighed and spun on his heel to face former King Frederic. “Lord Frederic, hello! Yes, I am going to be leaving Corona soon, I'm sure you will be _happy_ to see me go.”  
  
“Hm, it _will_ be pleasant to not have to see your ridiculous hair around here.” Frederic said, walking closer to him. “Do you even know where you will be going?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I have it all mapped out and also I have my mother's journal as a guide.” Varian assured him with a beaming smile.  
  
“Your mother's journal?” His brow furrowed.  
  
“Yep.” He popped the “p” at the end of the word. “Soooo, I'm not going to be aimlessly wandering. Should be back in a year or two at the most, and then we're getting right back to our usual routine of, you know, casually hating each other while working in the same place. But, hey, it'll be nice to have a little break! Who knows? They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.”  
  
“Hmph.” Frederic rolled his eyes. “Unlikely. Well, try not to die out there.” He walked past him. “Corona has need of your unique abilities.”  
  
“Are you coming to my party?” Varian asked, turning and walking the same direction, since he was heading that way before.  
  
“Rapunzel _insists_ on it, but I can fake ill if you would prefer I not.” Frederic smirked at him.  
  
“Meh, I don't really care. Just don't cut off the top of the cake and then not eat it, not to mention doing some _major_ property damage to the floor with a sword and following that up with kidnapping someone.”  
  
“Nooooo, I was intending to send you an automaton in pieces in various different presents.” Frederic said sarcastically.  
  
Varian laughed. “Believe it or not, I might actually miss this. Who else will I have these little spats with?”  
  
“I'm sure you'll find someone, you collect enemies like honey collects flies.” Frederic noticed Varian walked on straight past a fork in the hallway. “Well, then. I will see you later.”  
  
Varian spun on his heel and did a sweeping bow. “Good day to _you_ , Lord Frederic!” He then straightened up and turned to go. “Go jump in quicksand.”  
  
“Get buried in tar.” Frederic retorted and then they walked away from each other.  
  
Varian sighed and walked on to the throne room, which he opened to look inside.  
  
Sure enough, Rapunzel was working on preparing for the party. “You know,” he said as he walked up to her, “I'm _pretty_ sure I said my birthday was _in a week_.”  
  
“I knooooow, but I wanted to figure this out ahead of time. We had to rush things for Eugene's first birthday party!”  
  
“It was still the best party I've ever had, even with Cassandra visiting.” Eugene assured her, then paused. “Okay, the best party I've ever had AFTER our wedding party.” He grinned.  
  
“Well, while you're stressing over this, I need your help figuring something else out. I need your help figuring out who would be suitable to take care of things while I'm away. Someone I can teach.” Varian explained.  
  
“Hm...” Eugene looked thoughtful. “...Well, hey, I heard that Catalina is interested in alchemy.”  
  
“She is?” Varian asked with surprise. “She's never mentioned it.”  
  
“Lance said she picked up a few books on it.” Eugene grinned and nodded to the girl. “Why don't you go talk to her?”  
  
Varian looked thoughtful, then nodded and walked over to where Kiera and Catalina were playing with some decorations. “Hey, Cat? Got a minute?”  
  
“Huh? Oh!” She gasped as Kiera jerked the ribbon away. “Hey, you cheated! I got distracted!”  
  
“All's fair in tug-of-war!” Kiera said, running off.  
  
Catalina sighed. “Well, I guess I got a minute _now._ ” She looked up at him. “What do you need, V?”  
  
Varian grinned. “I heard a rumor that you've been interested in learning alchemy. I'm going to need someone to take care of things in the lab while I'm away, think you're up to learning the ropes and taking over for me while I'm gone?”  
  
Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. “Yes! I-I mean, yes, that would be a good plan.”  
  
He smiled and nodded to the door. “Come on, then. I'll show you around the lab.”  
  
She hopped on her feet and followed him out excitedly.  
  
“Wait, what's going on?” Lance followed them out from where he'd been helping with decorations.  
  
“Varian's taking me in as his apprentice! I'm going to be the Royal Engineer while he's away!” Catalina said excitedly.  
  
“Wait, but you're only twelve—thirteen! You're only thirteen! What if you get hurt?” Lance asked worriedly.  
  
“Lance, I was _fourteen_ when I met Rapunzel and I've been doing alchemy since I was _three_.” Varian raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah, but _you're_ a _genius_.” Lance shrugged.  
  
“Have faith in your daughter.” Varian chuckled. “Come on, Cat.” He led her away and Catalina bounced after him, her pigtails swaying with the motion.  
  
Lance sniffled. “My baby girl's growing up.”  
  
–  
  
“Alright, here is where I keep my materials, correctly labeled, as you can see. If you run out, just let Rapunzel know and she'll arrange for you to get a refill. All the recipes are in these journals on this shelf, if you can't find something it's because I don't want anyone but me making it.” Varian tapped his head. “I don't put it past them to ask you to make something I have said 'no' to before. Blueprints are over here, neatly labeled with a tag, and here is the the work area.” He led her over to a table. “This one is for serums and solutions. That big, long desk over there is for working on things like The Rooster or Project Obsidian. All the tools you will need are there, do _not_ forgot to wear the mask while welding. I'll get you some googles and gloves in your size and an apron.” He grinned. “Any questions?”  
  
“Can you show me how to make something?” She asked eagerly.  
  
He chuckled. “Not without proper equipment first. Come on.” He nodded to the door. “Xavier will have what we need. You know, if you have any questions, he'll be the one to go to.” He led her out. “He was one of the people that really helped me get into alchemy. Well, after my mom...you know...” he sighed, “got stuck, I guess.”  
  
“Kiera told me about what you're going to be doing.” She said, jogging to keep up with his longer strides. “Do you really think she's really out there?”  
  
“My mom? Well, that's what my weird dream is implying.” He sighed. “Truthfully, though, I'm reluctant to go. I've _never_ left Corona, not even to visit the Dark Kingdom yet. And, well, I guess I'm gonna be visiting it _now_.”  
  
She giggled. “Yeah, about time, too!”  
  
Varian nodded. “We just haven't had the time, but now I don't have a choice.” He shrugged. “I'll be lucky if they let me leave.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
–  
  
“You ever think it might be quicker to just send a messenger by balloon?” Eugene commented as Rapunzel wrote up the invitation to the party.  
  
“Uhm...it might be.” She frowned. “Do _you_ want to go and tell them?” She looked at him.  
  
“I have my duties here, remember? We can just send a messenger.” Eugene assured her. “Sunshine, I think you're _way_ overthinking this whole birthday party thing. Varian's right, it's a week away.”  
  
“I just feel bad for not knowing when his birthday was _before_.” She sighed.  
  
He smiled and kissed her sweetly. “I know, sweetheart, but if Varian _wanted_ us to know before, I'm sure he would've told us. Don't stress out, I'm sure he's going to _love_ the party.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “You think so?”  
  
“Rapunzel, you've been doing _everything_ you can to make him happy this past year.” He kissed her forehead. “If he didn't want the party to go on, he would've said. I think he's really happy to get such a send-off.” He sighed, looking out the window. “...Still, that's going to be a long trip. And he's not taking the balloon?”  
  
“He told Kiera that he wants to experience the whole adventure, like we did.” Rapunzel smiled, then gasped. “I know what to get him!” She clapped her hands together excitedly, then ran off.  
  
Eugene watched her go, then shrugged before following.  
  
–  
  
“Adira!” Hector ran up to her. “Sister! A messenger came from Corona!”  
  
“Corona?” She asked, skillfully dodging King Edmund's attack without skipping a beat.  
  
“Yeah, apparently they thought it'd be quicker than a bird to send someone by balloon. Apparently, our nephew is turning eighteen next week! Why did no one tell me he was seventeen?!” Hector threw his hands up in disbelief.  
  
Adira blinked, turning to him. “...He is? Wow.”  
  
“Well, then we better prepare him a gift and head on out to Corona!” King Edmund said cheerfully.  
  
“Think he'd like a raven?” Hector asked as they headed into the castle.  
  
“Pft, which one?” Adira asked.  
  
“One of the smart ones that are actually full raven.” Hector clarified.  
  
“I think he'd _love_ a raven!” King Edmund said cheerfully.   
  
“Alright, but we have to give him something else, too.” Adira looked thoughtful. “How about a cloak?”  
  
“I don't think we wears cloaks. A belt?” Hector suggested.  
  
“Sounds perfect! Oh, but we should give him a cloak, anyway.” Edmund decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of goodbyes in Varian's future.  
> Oh yeah, and a party.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Varian's birthday! He's finally 18!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Either he had severely underestimated Rapunzel's persuasion skills, or people hated Varian _a lot less_ than he thought they did. When he checked back with Rapunzel after spending the day showing Catalina the ropes with alchemy and working on some simple projects with her to make sure she could handle it, the guest list had grown to fit almost the entire town.  
  
And here he thought that people still hated him for the whole 'takeover and enslaving them in the mines' thing. Then again, taking down the red rocks had earned him a lot of gratitude and respect, hadn't it?  
  
Of course, there were still some people who hadn't forgiven him for his stint as a villain, but then he still hadn't forgiven them for _their_ part in causing it. Pete the Guard and Nigel had both refused to attend, and he knew from their previous conversation that Frederic only agree to go because Rapunzel _asked_ him to. It was nice of him to offer to not attend, though. He still hated the guy, but it was a mutual hate that they had come to live with.  
  
“Look, Varian, so many people will be coming to celebrate your birthday!” Rapunzel said excitedly as she showed him the list. “See? Everyone loves you!”  
  
“Or they just love your parties.” Varian smirked.  
  
“Oh, come on.” She nudged him. “So, how many people have you told you're leaving?”  
  
Varian sighed. “Dad, you, you told Eugene, Xavier, your dad, Kiera, Catalina...” He counted on his hand. “I'm sure, between Eugene and Lance, the _whole Kingdom_ will know by the party.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Yeah...probably.” She glanced at him. “Varian...uhm...” She sighed. “I...didn't mean to pressure you, earlier. I just...I got excited for your Destiny, and I...I should've never brought up the...”  
  
“The rocks?” He chuckled. “No, you were right. Can't defy Destiny, right? Or _who knows_ what might happen.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded quietly and reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. “But...you're always welcome to come home anytime. You know that, right?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He took off his bag and pulled out the map again, looking at the marked destinations. “Heh...funny how Neserdnia, the only one I've _been to_ , isn't on this list.”  
  
“Oh man, that was a _wild_ trip.” Rapunzel giggled. “We got stuck in a shell!”  
  
“And you pretended to be Dwayne's conscience which, of course, backfired.” Varian smirked.  
  
“Well, what would _you_ have told him?” Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Uh, the _truth_. And offered him some kind of reward for helping us get out.” Varian sighed. “Any idea what happened to that guy?”  
  
“I have _no_ idea.” Rapunzel shrugged. “Hey, maybe you can keep an eye out for him while you're out there!”  
  
“Heh, maybe.” Varian nodded. “Well, I better be getting to bed, got lots to do tomorrow. I have projects to do, plus I gotta train Catalina, and I need to take stock of what I'm doing and also arrange for a caravan unless I want to be sleeping in a tent all the time.”  
  
“Oh, we can provide you one!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“Well, I mean, if you're offering.” He shrugged. “Are you sure, though?”  
  
“I insist. I'll call it your birthday gift!” She gasped. “Oh, speaking of gifts, if you're going to be visiting the other Kingdoms, you're going to want to bring gifts. Don't worry, though, I will have _everything_ prepared for you!” She assured him. “You just focus on having a great birthday and preparing for your _amazing_ journey! Though, I _wish_ you would bring someone _with_ you...”  
  
“I'll be fine, Rapunzel.” Varian assured her. “Besides, you know me. I work best alone.”  
  
“Yes, but it's the 'alone' part that's bugging me.” She said worriedly.  
  
“Rapunzel, I'll be fine.” He assured her.  
  
“Well, I'm going to do _everything_ I can to make sure your trip goes smoothly!” Rapunzel smiled brightly.  
  
Varian chuckled softly and nodded. “Alright.”  
  
–  
  
The next few days were full of him training Catalina, working on his own projects, and being dragged around by Rapunzel to get his opinion on caravan styles, bed styles, what furniture he wanted, if he needed a reinforced cabinet for his alchemy, did he need new clothes, what food did he want to bring, and what did he want for his birthday gift?   
  
He had just come back from one of these shopping trips when he saw the balloon sent to the Dark Kingdom returning with his aunt and uncle onboard with a distressed-looking messenger. As soon as it landed, he bolted and Hector laughed and waved after him.  
  
“Uncle Hector, Aunt Adira, King Edmund!” He waved as he and Rapunzel walked over to them. An insistent cawing made him chuckle. “And you, too, Hamuel.”  
  
“Did you have a pleasant trip?” Rapunzel asked cheerfully.  
  
“We did, thank you.” King Edmund smiled as they got out and pulled Varian into a crushing group-hug. “But we are happy to be here!”  
  
“Ack! Come on, guys!” Varian protested. “Hugging is _great_ , but not so _tight_!”  
  
“What's going on there?” Hector pointed to the caravan being loaded up with furniture.  
  
“Oh, uh...” Varian looked over. “I'm...actually going on a trip soon.”  
  
“A trip?” Hector raised an eyebrow. “Who's going with you?”  
  
“Ruddiger.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“By yourself?” Adira raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I can manage myself.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Can you _fight_?” Adira asked.  
  
“I have my alchemy.” Varian nodded.  
  
“That's not fighting.” Hector sighed. “Okay. When is the party?” He looked at Rapunzel.  
  
“In four days.” Rapunzel smiled.  
  
“Right. Clear your schedule, we're spending the next four days training you to fight. What's your preferred weapon?” Adira asked.  
  
“Uhm...the staff, I guess. And I know a bit of archery, Eugene taught me.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Staff it is.” Adira nodded firmly. “Starting tomorrow, you will be training with us from morning to night. You will be a seasoned fighter by the time you leave.”  
  
“I'm not leaving the day after.” Varian smiled a bit. “I'm planning on staying in town another week to finish preparing. And I can't just clear my schedule before the party, I need to train my substitute.”  
  
“Hm...” Adira frowned thoughtfully. “Well, we'll fit it in. Oh, we should probably give you one of your presents now.” She looked at King Edmund.  
  
“Presents?” Varian asked curiously.  
  
“Yes, yes!” King Edmund smiled and looked at Hamuel, who cawed before a beautiful raven flew down and landed on Varian's shoulder, surprising him. “It's a good thing we decided to give her to you, because we didn't know you'd be going on a trip, and she can help you stay in contact and fight for you.”  
  
“Oh, wow!” Varian looked at her. “What's her name?”  
  
“Well, she doesn't have a name yet. She's one of the new brood, free of the Moonstone's influence.” King Edmund smiled. “Why don't you name her?”  
  
“Hm...” Varian looked thoughtful, holding up a hand so she could fly onto it and look at him. She tilted her head, her gaze steely. “...She's not very friendly, is she?”  
  
Ruddiger chattered from his heels and climbed up onto his shoulders to stare at the raven. “Oh, she's very friendly,” Hector assured him as the raven ruffled her feathers and glared at Ruddiger, “she just takes a bit to warm up to you.”  
  
“I see.” Varian smirked. “I'm gonna call her 'Cassandra', then.”  
  
Adira stifled a laugh, but Hector was not so nice and bust up laughing.  
  
“Why?” Rapunzel asked, giggling a bit.  
  
“Because that's Cassandra's personality and don't you even _try_ to deny it.” Varian smirked. “Besides, I get to imagine I'm bossing her around and, if I ever see her, it'll _infuriate_ her.”  
  
“You still haven't forgiven her, huh?” Rapunzel sighed.  
  
“Nope. She never even apologized, why should I forgive her for everything she did to me and my family?” Varian smiled and stroked Cassandra's feathers. “Isn't that right, Cassandra?”  
  
She nipped at his gloved hand and he laughed. “Come on, Cassie, we can be friends.”  
  
“Try giving her some blueberries, it'll perk her right up.” Hector suggested.  
  
“I'll have to try that.” Varian smirked. “Anyways, it's gotten late and we should be going in for dinner.”  
  
“That's right, you arrived just in time for that!” Rapunzel said excitedly. “I'll go tell the staff to set out place settings for you!” She headed in.  
  
Varian chuckled, watching her go. “Well, I'm glad you came.” He looked at his family with s smile. “It's good to see you.”  
  
“So, where are you going, anyway?” Hector asked.  
  
“Oh, well, I actually have it mapped out.” He took off his bag and pulled out the map to show it to them. “My mother went on this quest when I was just a toddler, but she went missing. I recently started to have strange dreams, and I think it's her reaching out to me. I'm going to find her.”  
  
“Well, we wish you luck with that.” Adira smiled.  
  
King Edmund rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “...Your mother came to the Dark Kingdom?”  
  
“Apparently.” Varian shrugged. “Did you ever meet a red-haired, freckled woman with a silver-haired woman? The red-haired woman would have eyes like mine.”  
  
“Hm...well, I think I _did_ meet someone like that. They came in on a hot-air balloon, walked around the wasteland, then left. They had no interest in the Moonstone, so I left them alone.” King Edmund shrugged.  
  
Varian sighed softly. “Well, I'm going to be going wherever they went. Maybe you could help?”  
  
“When the time comes, I can see what I can do.” King Edmund assured him with a smile. “What are these numbers?”  
  
“In my dream, this lit up one at a time. This is the sequence.” Varian explained. “So, I'm going to Bayangor first. Kind of nervous, honestly.”  
  
“You'll be fine.” Adira assured him. “You're great with people.”  
  
Varian pursed his lips, strongly doubting the claim. “Well, let's get out of the night air and get some food, huh?” He headed inside.  
  
They followed him, Cassandra lifting off his hand and flying up to sit on King Edmund's other shoulder.  
  
–  
  
The next few days flew by, with Varian having to make time in his already busy schedule for fighting lessons with The Brotherhood.   
  
To top it off, he hadn't been sleeping well because of the stress of facing his Destiny and by the time his eighteenth birthday finally came along, he just wanted to curl up and hide away in his blanket for the rest of the year.  
  
Too bad Rapunzel had other plans. He'd been sleeping at home with his father for the past few days, but she still came bounding into his room with all her endless energy to wake him up.  
  
“Come on, sleepyhead!” She said eagerly.  
  
“Who let you in my room?” Varian groaned, holding his blanket tightly as she tried to pull it off of him. “Queen or not, this is _my room_ , Rapunzel!”  
  
“Okay, okay.” She let go and went to her door. “You gotta get up, though! Everyone is so excited to see you! Hurry up!”  
  
Varian peeked out of his blanket as she closed the door and then sat up, running his hands through his hair with a groan. He got up and went to his dresser, pausing and going to secure the door with a chair and close the curtains of his window before he took a deep breath and reached to remove his nightshirt.  
  
He had been avoiding Rapunzel seeing his back, the bitter, biting evidence of his time in prison, and he would keep hiding it until he and Frederic were both dead in the ground, whichever one of them bit the dust first. He glanced at his mirror, at the scars on his back, and his brow furrowed before he quickly moved away from it and grabbed another shirt, pulling it on and covering up the evidence before he moved on to the rest of his clothes at a more relaxed pace.  
  
Ruddiger uncurled from on top of his bed and yawned before padding over and climbing onto his shoulders once he finished dressing. He chuckled and rubbed his head. “Morning, Ruddiger.” He walked over, moved the chair and then opened the door, stepping out to face the day.  
  
He could hear Rapunzel talking to his family and headed down the stairs from his tower bedroom to join them.  
  
“Hey, you're up!” Rapunzel said cheerfully.  
  
“About time.” Eugene chuckled, apparently also here. “We gotta get back, you know. Big day today.”  
  
“Yeah, we're waiting on you.” Hector walked over and hooked his arm around Varian's shoulders. “Finally an adult, how do you feel?”  
  
“Not too different.” Varian shrugged. “I mean, it's not like I can do anything now that I haven't already done.”  
  
“Well, you know, there's a _few_ other things.” Eugene grinned and walked over to nudge him. “Lots of pretty ladies out there, take it from me. Or guys, if that's your taste.”  
  
Varian blushed. “Uhm...I'm...not really thinking about that.”  
  
Eugene laughed and clapped his hand on Varian's back. “Well, you never know, could happen! But, for now, let's all get going to the castle, we've got a big birthday breakfast being cooked for you!”  
  
“Well, so much for a quiet day before the party.” Varian smirked.  
  
“Come on!” Rapunzel said excitedly.  
  
As soon as they stepped outside, Varian heard cawing and held up his hand, letting Cassandra fly down and land on his hand. “Hello, beautiful.” He cooed.  
  
Apparently, the way to this raven's heart was blueberries and compliments, he had learned. He nudged Ruddiger gently and the raccoon moved to allow the raven to sit on his shoulder while he hopped down to walk alongside him.  
  
–  
  
To Corona Capital, it was like the party already started. Rapunzel had been arranging for special banners and lanterns with vials on them to be hung up and she eagerly led him through the town pointing out different decorations and waving to people that waved to them.  
  
“Look, everyone loves you!” Rapunzel said excitedly.  
  
“Do they know I'm leaving yet?” Varian asked.  
  
“Not yet.” Rapunzel shook her head. “I figure we can make the announcement at the party. I'm planning a speech! Is...that okay?”  
  
Varian shrugged. “I don't mind.”  
  
“Great!” Rapunzel beamed.  
  
She took his hand and pulled him inside.  
  
\--  
  
True to Rapunzel's promise, there was a big birthday breakfast in the dining hall. He was ushered over to his usual seat when he dined with them and treated to all his favorite breakfast foods.  
  
“Good morning, Varian!” Former Queen Arianna said with a gentle smile. “And happy birthday.”  
  
“Thank you, Lady Arianna.” Varian said shyly. Even now, he still had trouble looking her in the eye fully.  
  
“Hey, I just realized that we've been packing up a caravan, but we haven't decided on a horse yet!” Rapunzel said as she took her usual seat next to Eugene and the others took their places around the table. Apples and blueberries were set out for Pascal, Cassandra and Ruddiger and they eagerly dug in while the humans started to eat.  
  
“I've actually been working on getting something for that.” Quirin revealed. “I will admit, son, you make it very easy to hide things when you keep to a routine.” He chuckled.  
  
“What is it?” Varian asked.  
  
“I intended to reveal it at the party, but I suppose I can tell you now. I've been working on procuring a rather hardy donkey for you to travel with. His name is Prometheus, and he has history with pulling carts long distances. He's also very gentle, but incredibly smart. And really, if you're going to be traveling, a donkey is really the better choice.”  
  
“I'll take your word for it.” Varian chuckled.  
  
“I'll have him hitched up for you by the time you leave.” Quirin assured him.  
  
“Are you _sure_ you don't want another human with you?” Eugene smirked. “That brings your animal count up to three.”  
  
“I'll be fine.” Varian assured him. “Just as long as, y'know, the drunk doesn't sneak into my luggage.”  
  
“We'll make sure Shorty doesn't sneak in.” Rapunzel assured him with a giggle.  
  
“That would be appreciated.” Varian nodded.  
  
Rapunzel and Eugene chuckled and then conversation shifted into something more related to home and Varian replied as needed but otherwise focused on his food.  
  
Eighteen years old...it was a big number, with a lot of opportunities opening up. But, it also came with the threat of being executed if he messed up.  
  
Ugh, no! Don't go thinking about that kind of thing, Varian! He needed to stop having such dark thoughts, he shouldn't be bringing them with him on his journey. He was no longer that angry, cornered, abandoned child anymore, things had changed for the better, HE was better.  
  
Yeah, things were better. And they were only going to get even _more_ better. And, hopefully, he'd be able to find his mother and bring her home and he could have his family all together again for the first time in sixteen years.  
  
They finished breakfast on a pleasant note, even Frederic was polite and relatively pleasant, – though Varian suspected it was because of Rapunzel telling him to lay off him for his birthday – and then Rapunzel pulled Varian along with her to join the festivities.   
  
Truthfully, he never felt comfortable at large gatherings. He went to parties in the castle because he was expected to, but he rarely participated in the festivals. So, having a city-wide celebration in his honor was a bit...unnerving? Overwhelming? There was a word he was looking for, he just couldn't find it at this moment.  
  
Still, he let her pull him along into dances, painted lanterns and wooden carvings of vials and beakers and tried to seem like he was having a good time even when every part of him was just itching to run away.  
  
Geez, when he first got the news he had to leave he was all broken up. Now it seemed like he couldn't _wait_ to get away...  
  
By the time of his actual party, he was feeling a little drained but kept smiling for Rapunzel's sake and accepted all the gifts that had been presented to him.  
  
'In a week, I won't be seeing these people for however long this journey takes.' He thought as he sipped at his apple cider thoughtfully. 'Rapunzel said she'd be telling everyone about it soon, so I guess I'll leave it up to her and enjoy the party in the meantime.'  
  
“Is that all the gifts?” Eugene asked once the table full of packages had been cleared of boxes.   
  
“There's one last one.” Rapunzel said, getting up and turning to Varian as her mother brought over a box. “Varian, on the day of my Coronation my mother gave me my journal.” She told him, and Varian handed off his glass and stood up. “So, considering you've reached the age where big things are going to be happening and you're starting your own adventure, I feel it's only right that I pass the tradition on to you.”  
  
Arianna handed over the box and Varian accepted it, opening it up to find three books inside. One of them, he recognized, was Rapunzel's. Another was old and weathered and he guessed that was Arianna's. He picked up the third one and opened it, looking at the inside of the cover.  
  
“'Plus est en vous'.” He said, looking at it thoughtfully. “'There is more in you'.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled. “When I was given my journal, I felt...unsure of what my future held, and I was scared about if I'd be able to be a good Queen. I've since learned, from so many experiences, how to face my future.” She reached out and took his hands in hers. “I hope that you fill those pages with many great things, and that you'll let me read it when you come back.”  
  
He smiled brightly. “I will.”  
  
“On that note,” Rapunzel cleared her throat and turned to the gathered party-goers, “Varian informed me last week that he had been having strange dreams, dreams that are calling him to seek out his Destiny, just as I did before I began my journey to the Dark Kingdom. He's going to be leaving us for a time in one week, and his student in the ways of alchemy, Catalina Schnitz, is going to be our Royal Engineer until he returns triumphantly.”  
  
There was clapping all around and Catalina smiled shyly when her sister nudged her with a grin.  
  
“I have full confidence that she will take care of things just fine while I'm gone. And, if she needs any advice, she knows to send a messenger bird to contact me.” Varian assured them. “Though, I doubt it'll be needed.”  
  
“Where will you be going? Do you know yet?” Someone asked.  
  
“I'm going to go through the Seven Trials of The Eternal Library.” Varian explained. “When I was four years old, my mother went on the same quest. Her partner at the time returned and told us she was dead, but I've been having dreams that say otherwise and, well, I think we know not to question strange, magical dreams, right?”  
  
Comments of assent were shared all around, everyone knowing well what Rapunzel had gone through since the black rocks emerged.  
  
“I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll be keeping in contact. I can't wait to tell you all what I see out there.” Varian smiled brightly.  
  
“We'll miss you!” Someone cried, and Varian couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside as others joined in and some more wished him well on his trip and for his safe return. Maybe Rapunzel was right. Maybe these people actually liked him, had fully forgiven him for his past transgressions when he was a kid.  
  
“Hey, kid, you okay?” Eugene asked him.  
  
“Huh?” Varian blinked and realized what he was talking about. Apparently, he'd been so overwhelmed by the positive attention that he'd began to cry. He smiled shakily and wiped at his eyes. “I-I'm okay.” He assured him. “I'm just...I really thought that...that no one would miss me, that they'd be _happy_ to see me gone...”  
  
“What? Why would you think that?” Rapunzel asked, moving closer and gently hugging him.  
  
“Well, I...I did so much bad...I thought I'd _never_ be forgiven...” Varian said shakily.  
  
“Varian,” Xavier stepped forward with a gentle smile, “you have made up for your past transgressions many times over. We all forgave you a _long_ time ago.” He assured him.  
  
“Well, _most_ of us.” Old Lady Crowley remarked.  
  
Varian chuckled a bit and caught the eye of the former King, who simply looked away and sipped at his cider. He knew there were certain people that would never forgive him, just as he wouldn't forgive them. But, as long as _most_ of the Kingdom forgave him, that was fine with him.  
  
“Thank you.” He smiled brightly at the others. “Thank you so much! I'll keep all of you in my heart as I go on my quest next week, and I'll look forward to coming back here when it's done!”  
  
Cheering filled the room and then the party continued with a cake being brought out with the desserts. He was brought over to the cake, which was made to look like a brown worktable with full alchemy vials, bombs, and a little spill on it, and he silently made a wish for a safe journey and blew out the candles, earning more applause before he stepped back and let them cut the cake.  
  
Hector came over and hooked his arm around his shoulders. “Remember, you're going to focus on your battle training for the week leading up to when you leave.”  
  
“I know.” Varian chuckled.  
  
“Good.” Hector nodded. “Well, let's eat cake and relax, because we're getting up bright and early tomorrow!”  
  
“Oh, fun.” Varian cringed a bit and Hector laughed.  
  
–  
  
After the party was over, Varian was sitting quietly in the courtyard, taking in the silence as he looked at the caravan he'd be living in for the next...however-long once he set off. He looked at his new journal and sighed, pulling out a pencil and starting to write about his day today. It was a good start, a nice...it was nice to know that he was appreciated, that he'd been forgiven. He glanced up at Owl flying by and thought about Cassandra, the human one, and wondered what she was doing now. He'd been avoiding reading her letters, since it always filled him with rage to hear about her living life away from any form of punishment for her crimes.  
  
There was a chance he'd encounter her out there. He had no idea what he'd be facing, what kind of trouble he'd get into. Part of him wanted to ask one of his friends to go with him, but who would he ask? Rapunzel and Eugene had their duties. So did Xavier and Faith. Everyone had their important roles. Maybe Kiera, except that Lance would insist on going along and that would get...annoying.  
  
Don't get him wrong, Varian loved the guy. But, he had a habit of messing things up when it came to alchemy and this whole trip was about, well, _alchemy_. Actually, Kiera would be bad to bring along for the same reason.  
  
The sad thing was, aside from Catalina, no one in Corona had any interest in alchemy and he'd be spending most of the trip answering questions and they'd be more of a hindrance than a help, which he would hate. That's why he preferred to work alone in the lab, why he'd asked to study Demanitus' Scroll in his secret Chamber.   
  
But, being alone had its...drawbacks. He understood completely why they were all concerned about him going alone.  
  
“...I'll be fine.” He said to himself, getting up and walking over to the caravan, gently placing his hand on the fancy wood finish. “I have my alchemy for protection, and Ruddiger at my side.” He chuckled a bit. “And Cassandra the raven, of course. Plus, I'm finally learning to fight! I won't be helpless out there!” He nodded firmly. “I'll be fine.”  
  
“There you are!” Rapunzel came out to join him. “You disappeared on us, we got worried.” She walked over and then looked up at the caravan. “You looking forward to your trip?”  
  
“Mmhm.” He nodded. “Especially since I'm not feeling like everyone is going to be glad I'm gone anymore.”  
  
“Aww, Varian!” She hugged him tightly and he squeaked a bit for air. “Oops, sorry.” She said, letting go of him.  
  
He chuckled a bit. “I'm okay, Rapunzel. You just hug really tight.”  
  
She smiled and hugged him gentler, then sighed. “I know there's still a week to go...but, I'm really gonna miss you.”  
  
“Me too.” Varian smiled softly, returning the hug.  
  
“Heeeey, there you are!” Eugene walked over to them. “We thought you went to your room but you weren't there.”  
  
“What'd you need?” Varian asked.  
  
“Well, I figured since you're eighteen now, Lance and I could take you for a drink at the Snuggly Duckling.” Eugene grinned.  
  
“Mm, thanks for the offer but I'm scheduled for a week of getting my ass kicked starting tomorrow. A hangover wouldn't be a good idea.” Varian shook his head.  
  
“Oh-ho, look at this big boy using his big-boy swear words.” Eugene smirked. “Alright, but we're going for a drink the night before you set out, alright?”  
  
Varian chuckled. “Alright.”  
  
Eugene nodded, patted his shoulder and walked back inside. “Come on, Rapunzel, let's head to bed.”  
  
Rapunzel smiled and let go of Varian. “You should get to bed. See you tomorrow at breakfast!”  
  
He nodded and watched them go, then looked at the caravan again.  
  
“Varian!” Eugene called, and he jolted a bit before turning and following them back in. “Seriously, you gotta sleep if you're scheduled for an ass-kicking tomorrow.”  
  
Varian laughed. “Yeah, you're right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a week of ass-kicking!

**Author's Note:**

> When Destiny calls, you gotta answer.


End file.
